Secretos del pasado
by Brianne1791
Summary: Durante un caso paralel.lo al de kira, L y Light son secuestrados.¿ Que tienes que ver los secuestradores con el detective? ¿Que descibrira Light de L? LxLight. TORTURA, VIOLACIONES REPETIDAS, SADOMASOQUISMO.
1. Chapter 1

No estaba muy seguro de haberle oído bien y por la cara que tenían los demás tampoco. Incluso Watari lucia sorprendido.

-No será por mucho tiempo. Cuatro días máximo. Si tenéis problemas, Watari puede ponerse en contacto conmigo en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero… creía que estabas con el caso Kira?- Comento Matsuda sorprendido.

-Lo estoy pero también tengo otros casos paralelos.

-¿Qué ocurre con Light? Esta encadenado a ti.-Le pregunto papa.

-Se quedara aquí, encerrado de nuevo.

-Prefiero acompañarte.-Dije e inmediato.

-Lo siento pero no es posible. No puedo garantizar tu seguridad. Tu padre me mataría si te llegase a ocurrir algo.

-Ryuuzaki.-Watari no le iba dejar tan fácilmente.- Es muy peligroso.¿Qué ocurriría si te hieren? No sueles hacer trabajo de campo.

-Estaré bien.

A todos nos resultaba de los mas sorprendente que fuese precisamente Watari quien cuestionase su decisión.

-Al menos dime donde vas, o que caso es… o que B.B. no esta metido en esto.

-No te voy a decir nada. En lo que respecta a el, si, esta metido, y… es posible que "ellos" también.

Al hombre le cambio la cara cuando escucho "ellos", palideció. ¿A quien tema tanto?

-No permitiré que salgas de aquí.-Se le encaro.

Te guste o no voy a hacerlo.

El tono era el más seco y autoritario de lo que nunca había utilizado.

-Deja que vaya yo.¿ Por que no me envías a mi? Aquí….

Por que es peligroso, sabes la rabia que te tienen, y te necesito aquí. Watari basta.

"Ellos" de nuevo. Ryuuzaki se estaba poniendo el mismo en peligro para protegerle a el, era algo bastante típico , pero me sorprendió que no utilizase a la policía como siempre hacia. Por una de las cosas que era bastante famoso aparte de por la cantidad de casos extremadamente complicados que había resuelto era por la manía de utilizar a la policía como peones.¿ Por que en esta ocasión no hacia lo mismo? ¿Que tipo de caso era?¿ Tan secreto era?

-Esta bien… pero ya conoces las normas. Si te la saltas una sola vez…

-Tranquilo, notificare a las horas de siempre.

-Ryuuzaki, quiero ir contigo. Iré bajo mi propia responsabilidad. Asumo el riesgo

-Light, eres demasiado joven y esta investigación demasiado peligrosa. Es mucho mas dura que el caso Kira.

-Ya te he dicho que asumo el riesgo. Si me ocurre cualquier cosa será cosa mía. Vamos, sabes que puedo ayudarte.

Me miro, dudando. Sabia que su mente estaba sospesando mis palabras.

-¿Usted que dice, Sr. Yagami?

-Light es lo bastante responsable para decidir por si mismo. Si es lo que quiere, me parece bien.

-Esta bien. -Acepto.

-Ryuuzaki…¿ en serio dejaras que conozca a B.B.?-Pregunto Watari.

Si. Además, tengo que pasar por la Warmy House, así que también la conocerá.

-Le estas revelando demasiado. ¿Qué no es tu principal sospechoso?

- Conozco el riesgo.

Fuimos a buscar algo de ropa y me quito las esposas. Le habían hecho una pequeña herida en la muñeca que se vendo mientras yo terminaba de coger mis cosas personales. Tenia una piel muy delicada.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo que te relaciones con ese B.B?

-Ya lo veras. Light… pase lo que pase entre el y yo, veas lo que veas no te metas. Podría lastimarte.

-No me preocupa,¿ si te hace daño a ti?

-Yo estaré bien. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Sobretodo… bajo ningún concepto digas que somos algo mas que un detective y su sospechoso. Vienes por que quiero mantenerte vigilado, nada mas. Sabes que confío en ti, en cierta manera, pero es mejor que el no lo sepa. Es alguien peligroso.

-Según tu yo soy Kira, así que también lo soy.

Es diferente, tu estas controlado en cierta medida por el poder de la Death note. Y el… es capaz de matar por cualquier tontería. No te molestes si soy un poco frío contigo.

-Ryuuzaki…¿Si le tienes tanto miedo por que vas con el?

-Por que le necesito, no podría resolver esto sin el. Aunque se que me va a traicionar… como hace siempre.- Suspiro.

Watari nos llevo al aeropuerto, entonces entendí a lo que se refería con las normas y notificar. Llamaría a ciertas horas establecidas dando una clave que solo ellos dos conocían. Era una forma de comprobar que estaba bien. Estábamos solos, esperando para embarcar cuando le empujaron.

-¿Cuando coño vas a cambiar de vestuario imbecil?- Dijo una voz desconocida pero familiar.

Quede parado, era idéntico a Ryuuzaki, solo la ropa les diferenciaba. El otro vestía de negro algo ajustado. Eran tan parecidos que solo podían ser gemelos.

-A mi me…

-Cierra la boca.-Volvió a empujarle.-Estas dañando mi imagen.- Me miro.-¿Y tu quien coño eres?

-Me llamo Light.- Conteste, no me fiaba un pelo de el. Ese si era un peligro.

-Light Yagami. Kira.

Tenia ojos de Shinigami. No se quien quedo mas sorprendido, si yo al ver que tenia esos ojos o Ryuuzaki de confirmar que siempre había tenido razón conmigo.

-¿Kira?- Murmuro.

-Oh vamos Lawliet.¿Realmente eres tan gilipollas? No me dirás que nunca has utilizado tus ojos con el. Ya veo que no. No puedo ver su tiempo de vida, así que o no es humano o es Kira. Eres un pedazo de estupido hermanito.

¿Hermanito? Así que yo tenia razón. ¿Sus ojos? Era posible que el también tuviese ojos de Shinigami? No podía ser, entonces ¿Por qué no sabia nada de la libreta? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así la primera vez que oyó Shinigami? ¿Y si todo había sido un montaje y el lo sabia todo desde el principio? Le mire, en ese momento le daba igual quien fuese yo, sabia que frente a su hermano se apoyaría en mi, al fin y al cabo sabia que era por eso no por nada más por lo que me había dejado ir. Por su miedo a estar con el.

Por suerte, en el avión a el le pusieron en otra fila, aun así no dejaba de vigilarnos, sobretodo a mi. Ryuuzaki miraba por la ventana muy pensativo, mordiéndose la uña con ansiedad. Disimuladamente, a escondidas le cogi la mano, me la apretó temblando.

-No me gusta tu hermano. No deberías permitir que te trate así. -Susurre, casi sin mover los labios. Preferí no arriesgarme a que me los leyera. Sabia que Ryuuzaki podía hacerlo, así que posiblemente el otro también.

-Estoy acostumbrado. Perdona que te haya metido en esto.

-Vine por que quise, no lo olvides.

Hacia unas cuantas horas que estábamos volando, me disponía a dormir un poco cuando un hombre paro justo a mi lado y me golpeo con la pierna. No había sido accidental.

-Light Yagami, L , acompañadme en silencio y sin hacer nada sospechoso.

Habíamos embarcado ambos con un nombre falso, los únicos que sabíamos que el era L éramos nosotros dos y B.B. Nos apuntaba con un armas disimulada bajo su chaqueta. Mire a Ryuuzaki y el asintió en silencio. Fuimos a la parte posterior y de allí a la bodega. Otro nos esperaba allí.

-Poneros esto.-Nos ordeno. Nos tiro una mochila paracaídas para dos personas. Dios, yo odiaba volar, no podía saltar.- No te preocupes por tu querido hermanito, a estas alturas ya habrá recibido lo que se merece.

Obedecimos. Yo quede sujeto a el. Todo me temblaba.

-No puedo….-Dije.

-Cálmate Light, tranquilo. Solo cierra los ojos.- Me dijo con voz firme pero suave.

Tenia que controlar mi miedo, sabia que ellos no vacilarían en matarme o en herirme. Cogi aire despacio y trate de tranquilizarme, obedeciéndole. Cerré los ojos cuando saltemos y no volví a abrirlos hasta que no sentí el suelo. Cuando conseguimos salir del enredo de cuerdas y tela estábamos rodeados de hombres armados. Nos ataron y nos vendaron los ojos, nos arrojaron en la parte de atrás de una furgoneta. Sentía a Ryuuzaki pegado a mi cuerpo y eso me daba tranquilidad. Sabia que yo no les era útil que solo me habían cogido por que iba con el, así que lo más posible era que mientras permaneciésemos juntos yo continuase con vida. Apreté mi frente contra una parte de su cuerpo, posiblemente su espalda o su pecho, quería sentirlo más cerca. Un buen rato después pararon y volvieron a cargarnos, nos arrojaron al suelo. No me dejaron levantarme, tuve que quedarme de rodillas y me quitaron la venda. Ryuuzaki estaba ami lado, pero su mirada no me gusto. El conocia ese lugar, le raia malos recuerdos, tenia miedo y se le notaba.

-Estoy contigo. -Susurre.

Le toque el codo con el mío, haciéndole notar que estaba a su lado. Temblaba. Entro un hombre de la edad de mi padre más o menos, europeo y se sentó en el sillón que había frente a nosotros. Sentí que Ryuuzaki se tensaba.

-Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí. El niño prófugo ha vuelto. Así que tu eres L. ¿Quién iba a decir que servias para algo más? -Me miro.- ¿ Y el otro quien es?

-Light Yagami. El hijo del jefe de la policía japonesa. Es un cerebrito.

-Es mono. Algo mayor pero aun se le puede educar. Servirá. Llevadle a una celda.

Intente resistirme, pero me arrastraron fuera. Me desataron las manos al meterme en la celda y me acurruque en un rincón abrazándome las rodillas. Empecé a pensar en la situación, en como salir de allí. Era evidente que lo que ocurría superaba a L. ¿Estos eran los famosos "ellos"? ¿Esos a los que Watari tanto temía? Por lo visto le conocían de antes de convertirse en L el detective, y este tenia terror al hombre que parecía ser el jefe. ¿Dónde estaba B.B? ¿Seguía vivo?¿ Tenia el algo que ver en eso? ¿Qué había querido decir con educarme?¿Estaría bien solo con ellos? Demasiadas preguntas y ni una repuesta. No tenia más remedio que esperar que le pusieran en la misma celda o lo suficientemente cerca para hablar. Como ultimo recurso, siempre que pudiera conservar el reloj me quedaba el fragmento de la hoja, pero….¿Cómo iba a conseguir sus nombres?

...

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo. Se que no es muy largo pero no queria dar demasiada informacion. Se aceptan criticas, tomatazos y todo tipo de objetos voladores siempre y cuando no sean demasiado afilados. Si interesa la continuo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Pesadilla.

Hacia horas que estaba allí encerrado, era una celda húmeda, sucia, y no tenia ni una mísera cama, solo una manta en un rincón. No había vuelto a saber nada de el desde que nos habían separado, y el inquietante silencio me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Me dolía el estomago por culpa de la presión. Nunca había soportado bien los nervios, y en la situación actual era lo ultimo que podía hacer, enfermar. Tenia que ser fuerte, fuerte para cuidar de el, para aliviarle, y fuerte para sobrevivir. Empecé a pensar en la forma de escapar, por lo que había visto tenían buenas armas y entrenamiento militar. Por otro lado no sabia nada de ellos ni de donde estábamos. Unos pasos me pusieron alerta, abrieron la celda y tiraron a Ryuuzaki contra una pared, el se te dejo caer al suelo lentamente, como si fuese incapaz de mantenerse de pie. Cuando se hubo alejado me acerque a el, su mirada me asusto, ausente, completamente vacía, estaba en shock. Su respiración era superficial y muy rápida. ¿Qué hacia? Le lleve a la pared más alejada de la puerta, era como llevar a un niño pequeño, se hice sentarse y le tape con la manta. Estaba helado. Con mi reloj le conté el pulso, excesivamente rápido.

-Venga Ryuuzaki….. Tienes que calmarte, te va a dar algo.- Murmure con suavidad. A la desesperada le rodee con mis brazos.

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre mi pecho aferrandose a mi camiseta, por fin empezaba a reaccionar.

-Light….

-Tranquilo… intenta dormir.

Al despertar me encontraba fatal, los nervios me habían pasado factura y estaba que no me aguantaba. Le mire, el dormía como un bebe, medio sonriendo, le aparte el pelo de la frente con ternura. Le di un suave beso no quería despertarle, el se removió como un gatito murmurando en sueños, sonreí. ¿Cómo era posible que pareciese tan inocente como en esos momentos? Una puerta se cerro y el despertó de golpe, se tenso alejándose de mi, pero cuando reconoció que era yo se tranquilizo.

-¿Has dormido? Tienes mala cara.-Me dijo.

-Los nervios me han pasado factura, he dormido solo un par de horas.-Le acaricie la mejilla.-¿Cómo te encuentras? Me asustaste.

-No recuerdo que ocurrió.

-Estabas en shock cuando te trajeron. Ryuuzaki tenemos que pensar la manera de largarnos de aquí.

-Es imposible. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar por que nos encuentre. O por que nos envíen a una de las casas…

-¿Una de las casas?

Se alejo de mi, acurrucándose mas en el rincón. No quería hablar de ello. No me dio tiempo a preguntarle nada más, el mismo que le había traído me vino a buscar.

-Tu, monada, el jefe va a empezar con tu educación. -Me dijo.

Ryuuzaki se tenso al oírlo, no era buena señal, la verdad es que eso de educación nunca me había sonado tan mal. Me levante.

-Light.-Me llamo antes que saliera.-Aguanta.

Me llevo al salón donde le había visto la noche anterior, Solo llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negros, demasiado ajustados. Tres hombres más estaban en un rincón jugando a las cartas, pero lo dejaron al verme, uno comento que no quería perderse el espectáculo y pidió a los demás que lo grabaran. El estomago me estaba matando, pero por nada del mundo iba a quedar como un débil delante esos tíos.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Me pregunto.-Si eres buen chico podrás desayunar.

-¿Y Ryuuzaki?-Pregunte.

Se levanto de un salto y me golpeo con fuerza en la cara. Di un paso atrás, pero antes que pudiera alejarme más me sujeto por la camiseta.- Tu no hablas si no se te ordena.- Cada palabra iba acompañada de un golpe.-¿Te ha quedado claro?

Me soltó de golpe y caí al suelo, tosí, tenia la boca llena de sangre. Asentí en silencio, aunque me moría de ganas de partirle la cara, estaba en clara desventaja. Me levante despacio.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo he jefe? No te pases mucho, recuerda que es nuevo.- Le dijo uno.

-No se por que me molesto en conservarle. No vale ni para un buen rato. De rodillas.-No me moví.-Te he dicho de rodillas.-Me golpeo en el estomago y me hizo arrodillarme.-Eso es.

Quede parado cuando vi que se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón, ¿no me iba a pedir lo que estaba pensando no? Por suerte cambio de idea. Suspire aliviado y los otros dos se pusieron a reír.

-¿Aliviado?- Me preguntaron.

-Encargaros vosotros de el. Yo tengo cosas que aclarar con L. -Dijo.

Se marcho en dirección al pasillo por el que estaba la celda. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Intente levantarme, peo el cañón de una pistola sobre mi frente me lo impidió.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para moverte? Perro. Mientras el jefe se encarga de su juguete preferido nosotros te enseñaremos a ti a jugar.

Ambos hombres se despojaron de sus pantalones. Intente levantarme, pero me golpearon con la culata en la frente y caí al suelo atontado. Estaba mareado, no podía moverme, uno me sujetaba desde atrás con fuerza mientras el otro introducía su miembro en mi boca por la fuerza. No podía respirar, lo metía tan profundamente que me daban arcadas. Para terminarlo de rematar, no podía detener mi llanto. Sentí que me habrían el cinturón y trate de soltarme de nuevo. Me sujetaron con mas fuerza mientras se ponían a reír. Me golpearon las nalgas con un cinto.

-Que mono.

-Por favor….-Pedí. Al diablo el orgullo. Cuando sentí algo rozarse con fuerza contra mi entrada, ya no pude más.-No por favor…. Por favor…

Intente reprimir un grito cuando entro en mi, lo hizo con rapidez y sin ningún tipo de consideración por mi. Sabia que no iba a conseguir nada, no podía huir de ellos, no podía soltarme. Simplemente me quede quieto dejando que tomaran mi cuerpo como quisieran sin oponer resistencia, algo me decía que Ryuuzaki estaba pasando por lo mismo en ese mismo momento. Cuando terminaron los dos me deje caer al suelo, sollozando. Me tiraron los pantalones a la cara.

-Vístete de una vez nenaza.

No había rastro de mi ropa interior. Apenas podía andar, me dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo mis partes y mi culo. Pero lo peor era como me encontraba mentalmente. En ese momento no era capaz de mirar a Ryuuzaki a la cara, aun menos de cuidar de el. Me llevaron de nuevo a la celda, yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre y semen con la ropa rasgada y medio inconsciente. Uno se puso a reír, me tiro una bolsa con unos panecillos y unas botellitas de agua antes de cerrar. Me arrodille a su lado y trate de despertarle. Me quite la camiseta y le fui limpiando todo lo que pude, se había ensañado con el. El gimió, llorando en silencio.

-Light…-Balbuceo.- Estas… sangrando…

-No es nada.-Mentí, tenia un daño de mil demonios en la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo era mejor no sentirlo. Tienes que comer.

-No quiero.

-Tienes que comer Ryuuzaki.-Repetí más firme.

-No yo… quiero morir.

Aquello, esas palabras fueron como un jarrón de agua fría.

-Como te vuela a oír decir eso te doy una ostia.-Dije.- No puedes abandonarme.

Eso le hizo reaccionar de alguna manera, me miro, viendo por primera vez mi estado.

-Te han golpeado muy fuerte.- Dijo.

-Nada que no pueda soportar.

Ambos sabíamos lo que había ocurrido, desvíe la mirada hacia la pared. No quería hablar de ello, no quería que nadie lo supiese. El asintió en silencio, lo entendía, no volvió a mencionarlo. No volvería a mencionarlo nunca, era un pacto entre los dos. Un pacto silencioso. Pasase lo que nos pasase allí, jamás saldría de esas celda.

Horas más tarde volvieron a llevarnos al salón, Ryuuzaki se puso a temblar cuando el hombre se nos acerco.

- Mis hombres me han informado que hay aviso de tu desaparición.¿Quién te esta buscando?

-No lo se.- Le temblaba tanto la voz que apenas se le entendía.

-Contéstame! -Le golpeo.

-No lo se.

Ambos sabíamos que mentía. Era Watari quien le buscaba. Le levanto y le arrojo sobre el sillón. Mientras avanzaba hacia el se quito el cinturón. Intente intervenir pero me sujetaron con fuerza.

-Tu quietecito.-Me dijeron

- Veo que tendré que enseñarte a obedecer de nuevo.

Empezó a golpearle con fuerza. Ryuuzaki era una bola y gemía cada vez que le tocaba. Pronto empezó a sangrar, sollozaba.

-Ya basta, déjale. Le mataras.-Dije.

Revolviéndome más allá de mis fuerzas conseguí soltarme y me incline sobre el protegiéndole con mi cuerpo. Me dio varios golpes, hasta que se canso. Ya no podía más y me deje caer sobre el, al borde de la inconsciencia, note unos brazos rodeándome y lo ultimo que vi fueron unos soldados entrando en la sala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ESCAPANDO.**

Desperté en la celda. Apenas podía moverme, pero vi a Ryuuzaki a mi lado y eso me tranquilizo. Intente sentarme pero no podía moverme. El me detuvo apoyado la mano en mi frente.

-No te muevas. Tienes un derrame, podrías morir.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué esta pasando?¿Quiénes son?

-Nunca debí permitir que me acompañaras. Sabia que me estaban buscando. Siento haberte metido en esto.

-¿Ya habías estado aquí… verdad?

-Pase dos años aquí y tres en una de las casas.-Confeso.- Un burdel. No fui a Wammy House hasta que no me rescataron en una redada, a los 8 años.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No puedo… Light… tu no lo entiendes. No puedo marcharme, pero conseguiré que te suelten.

-No me voy sin ti. No voy a dejarte aquí. Ambos sabemos que no sobrevivirás. No te voy a dejar morir, Lawliet. -Jamás le había llamado por su nombre autentico.

- No voy a sobrevivir de todas maneras. Solo… no me odies… lo voy a hacer únicamente por ti.

Me sonrío, era una sonrisa dulce, calida, pero me pareció de despedida. Me beso con pasión, pero temblando. No pude contestarle. Dos hombres nos llevaron de nuevo al comedor, estaban en alerta por algo, muy nerviosos, revisando las armas.

-Aquí están.- Dijo uno.

Nos miro, sonrío mirando a Ryuuzaki.

-Así que te has decidido.

-Si. Lo hare, pero con una condición.

-Eres tan previsible…- Suspiro.- Demuestra que vas en serio y te daré lo que quieres.

Le desataron las manos, fue a un portátil y tecleo con rapidez.

-Jefe, los dos cazas han tenido un accidente, se han estrellado.-Dijo uno que estaba al teléfono.

-Bien, bien.- Se acerco a el y le beso. Ryuuzaki no se aparto ni hizo señal que le molestaba o que no quería. Es más le respondió el beso.- Veo que empiezas a recordar tu lugar.

-Si.- Contesto el.

- El hombre se saco una pastilla de la bolsita que llevaba en uno de los bolsillo, le ofreció una a Ryuuzaki que no dudo en tragársela.

-No!- Dije.-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Lleváoslo de aquí, me esta dando dolor de cabeza.

Ryuuzaki ni siquiera me miro, me devolvieron a la celda. Durante días no vi a nadie más que al encargado de llevarme los panecillos. Pero era inútil preguntarle a el, así que no sabia nada.

Era de noche, me llevaron de nuevo al comedor. El "jefe" estaba sentado en el sillón, con alguien arrodillado entre sus piernas. Enredo una de sus manos en el cabello de ese chico, desvíe la cara.

-¿Dónde esta Ryuuzaki?¿Qué le habéis hecho?- Pregunte. Se puso a reír.

-Pero si le tienes delante.- Contesto. -Ya basta,-Le dijo al chico. -Ya sabes que hacer.

Cuando se levanto y se giro le reconocí, era Ryuuzaki. Quede helado, no me lo podía creer.

-Ryu…uzaki…- Murmure.

Me ignoro, ni siquiera me miro. Se sentó sobre el miembro del hombre, enterrándolo, gimió de dolor. Le pasaron los brazos por la cintura, forzándolo a ir más lejos aunque no estaba preparado aun. Se mordió el labio. Quise dejar de mirar , girar la cabeza pero no podía, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Me di cuenta que las lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas. Otro se acerco a ellos y le inyecto algo a Ryuuzaki en un brazo, a juzgar por las marcas que tenia, era algo frecuente.

-Eso es pequeño…- Le dijo.

-Maldito bastardo. Quítale las manos de encima.-Dije.

-Oblígame.- Se burlo.

Me sujetaron con fuerza, de forma que no me podía mover, me obligaban a mirar, y encima el seguía ignorándome. Se corrió en su interior, y le tiro al suelo como si fuera un trasto viejo.

-Ryuuzaki.!

-Cállate de una vez.¿Qué cantidad le has dado?

- La de siempre… jefe si continua así al final morirá. Leva días sin comer…

-¿Ahora te preocupa?. Solo es un perro, puedo encontrar a otros como el.

- Pero jefe… sus visiones nos son muy útiles.

-Que te calles!- Bramo.- Si se muere ya encontrare un substituto. Cualquiera sirve para pasar un buen rato.

Ryuuzaki se tenso de golpe, gimiendo, se arqueo.

-149582- dijo.-149582

-Levadle a la celda. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Nos llevaron juntos, le abrace sentándole en cuanto nos soltaron. Era evidente que estaba drogado, a juzgar por sus pupilas. Su respiración era rápida y superficial, o bien estaba en shock o era que tenia una sobredosis. Su cabeza cayo sobre mi hombro y le sentí pasarme un brazo por mi espalda.

-Light… ahora es el momento…

-¿El momento?

Miro el cerrojo fijamente, todo su cuerpo se tenso, poco a poco escuche un ruido metálico, como si le diesen la vuelta a una llave que no estaba allí. Se abrió.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-La droga me … esta haciendo …efecto…- Dijo.- Me voy a … desmayar… pronto…. Vate de aquí… derecha, escaleras….

-No me voy sin ti.

Al limite de mis fuerzas, le cargue sobre mis hombros y salimos en silencio. Las escaleras daban a un parking donde tenían varios camiones y otras furgonetas. Encontré un jeep con las llaves puestas. Le deje en el asiento del copiloto, no sabia conducir, solo había hecho un par de clases bajo la supervisión de mi tío el verano anterior. No podía fallar, seguramente te pondrían en guardia al oír el ruido del motor, así que era encenderlo y salir de allí. Mentalmente repase todo lo que tenia que hacer antes de arrancar. Cogi aire y le di la vuelta a la llave. Choque contra la verja, abriéndola de golpe pero sin disminuir la velocidad. Todo era desierto, donde estábamos. Ellos salieron detrás nuestro con otros coches, nos golpearon por detrás y perdí el control unos segundos, pero conseguí controlar el volante. Ryuuzaki recupero el conocimiento con una de las embestidas, me miro.

-Light… ¿Por qué me has…. Traído? Tu solo… tienes más oportunidades.

-Te lo dije. ¿Dónde estamos? Necesito ayuda, nos harán volcar.

-Me duele…- Se llevo las manos a la cabeza.- Light…

Se estremeció, gimiendo. De pronto el volante cobro vida propia, parecía tener un automático. Cambio de marcha y esquivaba todos los intentos de golpes. Les hizo chocar entre ellos. Ryuuzaki tosió, sangre, y el volante volvió a descontrolarse. Lo cogi. Pare un poco, mirándole. Apenas podía respirar, tenia los labios manchados de sangre, estaba pálido, temblaba, estaba en el limite. Cerro los ojos, apoyándose en el cristal, sonrío levemente. ¿ Era posible que lo hubiese hecho el? Lo de la celda y ahora lo del volante, eran demasiadas cosas extrañas y demasiadas coincidencias. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?¿Qué escondía realmente ?¿Quién era?


	4. Chapter 4

Nos estábamos quedando sin combustible y hacia una calor de mil demonios. Suerte que era de noche, de día eso debía ser un maldito infierno. Mire a Ryuuzaki, ahora parecía más tranquilo, dormitaba, y su respiración era mas constante y regular. Le aparte el pelo de la frente con cuidado, no quería despertarle. Pensé en las opciones que teníamos. Necesitaba un medico, descansar. No sabia donde estábamos, sin combustible y seguramente nos buscaban. Tenia que llegar a una ciudad lo antes posible y conseguir ponerme en contacto con Watari. Aunque no tenia dinero, se habían quedado mi cartera y mi equipaje se había quedado en el avión. Suspire. El motor hizo un ruido lastimero y se paro, nos habíamos quedado sin combustible. Ryuuzaki abrió los ojos despacio.  
>-Light…<br>-Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina.-Dije. Baje y mire en el maletero, a ver si encontraba algún bidón. No había gasolina, pero en su lugar encontré una caja de botellas de agua. Cogi unas cuantas y le alargue una. Se le cayo de las manos.- Estas muy mal. Necesitas un medico.  
>-Solo necesito descansar…<br>-Bebe. -Abrí la botella y se la puse en los labios. Bebió con avidez.- ¿Cuánto llevabas sin beber agua?-Pregunte.  
>- No lo se… días. Desde que… nos separaron. Por allí… hay un pueblo… Si sales ahora llegaras al amanecer.<br>-No te voy a dejar aquí. Si es necesario te llevare a cuestas.  
>-Solo te voy a retrasar.<br>- No me discutas. -Hice un ovillo con una manta de viaje que había en el maletero y lo llene de todas las botellas que pude, estaba muy deshidratado, y Ryuuzaki estaba aun peor que yo, las necesitábamos. Se lo ate a el y me lo cargue de nuevo a la espalda.- Nos vamos los dos o ninguno. Estamos juntos en esto.  
>Me orientaba por las estrellas para ir en línea recta, pero tenia la sensación que no me movía del sitio y que el resplandor que se veía de luces a lo lejos no se acercaba nunca. El paisaje era siempre el mismo y el calor iba en aumento. Ryuuzaki había perdido el conocimiento hacia un rato. Llegue por fin a una ciudad, era un suburbio más bien, pero para mi era como un paraíso. No había nadie por la calle salvo los típicos borrachos y los vagabundos. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para descansar, ya me pondría en contacto con ellos más tarde. Había llegado a mi limite y si continuaba pasándolo terminaría matándome. Ningún hostal nos alojaría si no pagábamos por adelantado y ninguno de los dos teníamos dinero, no tenia muchas opciones, tenia que conseguirlo como fuese, aunque fuese robándolo.<br>Deje a Ryuuzaki escondido en un callejón, tras unos cubos de basura, y me fui. No podía tardar mucho, tenia pero aspecto que hacia unas horas. Por suerte minutos después me encontré a un hombre durmiendo la mona en un banco. Por su ropa no era un vagabundo, mire alrededor para asegurarme que estaba solo y despacio le mire los bolsillos. Encontré su cartera, y llevaba una gran cantidad de billetes, los reconocí, estábamos en china. Mentalmente agradecí a mi hermana su afición a coleccionar billetes de otros países. Cuando volviese a verla debía agradecérselo de forma adecuada. Volví con el, se revolvía, le acaricie la frente, gimió. Le di agua de nuevo, apenas bebió.

- Duele… Brilla…-Gimió.- No… localizar…  
>-Shhh… no pasa nada…- No sabia que hacer. ¿Era por la droga?<br>Le levante , había visto un hostal que no tenia muy buena pinta por fuera, pero era lo único que tenia. Nos dieron una habitación tras mirarnos con desconfianza. Sabia que no podíamos quedarnos mucho allí, seguramente ese pueblo seria el primer lugar donde mirarían, pero no podía llegar más lejos en mi estado.

Me tumbe junto a el en la cama, era estrecha, justa para dos personas pero no me importo, apenas toque la almohada, me dormí agotado.  
>-Ah… ah!<br>El grito de Ryuuzaki me despertó, me senté de golpe cayendo al suelo. Estaba un poco mareado, apenas tenia fuerza para moverme y no me tenia en pie. Ryuuzaki se revolvía, tensándose igual que en la sala, cuando había dicho esos números.  
>-Cálmate.- Le dije.- Ya esta….¿Qué te ocurre?<br>-Se están acercando… metal… brilla… Me duele la cabeza…  
>Se la apretó con fuerza, como si quisiera aplastársela. Bote cuando se encendió la radio, la canción sonó a todo volumen pillándome de improviso. La apague. Jadeaba, le cogi las manos y me las apretó con fuerza, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.<br>-Aguanta un poco. Ryuuzaki, necesito que me digas que te ocurre.  
>-No puedo más… No puedo… Duele.- Sollozo.<br>-¿Qué te duele?  
>-Tienes que irte… el tren es seguro… no te encontraran…<br>-No salgas otra vez con lo mismo, no voy a dejarte. Y ahora mismo no estas para moverte y yo tampoco.  
>-Dos horas y estarán aquí… Créeme, saben donde estamos.<p>

Me fui, sabia que lo decía en serio. Compre dos billetes y comida suficiente para un par de días, lo puse en una mochila. Volvía cuando vi pasar un coche, eran ellos, ¿habrían encontrado ya el hostal en el que estábamos? Íbamos a tener serios problemas para salir de ese pueblo sin que nos pillaran. Ryuuzaki se extraño de verme, pensaba que me había marchado, le vestí con ropa que había robado de un tendedero al volver, cuanto menos nos pareciésemos a nosotros mejor. Sonrío y se apoyo en mi, dejando caer la frente sobre mi cuello, tenia fiebre.  
>- Estas ardiendo. He reservado billetes para Shangai, nos vamos.<br>-Light… gracias por volver.- Me miro.  
>-No seas burro. Llevo días diciéndotelo, no te voy a abandonar. Jamás lo hare, confía en mi.<br>Le levante de la cama, apenas podía tenerse de pie, hacia un esfuerzo por no caerse. Le apoye en mi, Salimos despacio, no podía cargarle en brazos de nuevo, yo mismo me encontraba mal, así que aunque fuese por un rato debía andar. El hombre hablaba por teléfono, aproveche que estaba de espaldas para salir. Me metí por callejones intentando no

perderme, y aunque di un par de vueltas en círculos conseguí llegar a la plaza de la estación. El tren saldría en media hora. Fuimos al baño, le apoye en la pared y le refresque la cara con mi pañuelo, ardía de fiebre, quizás fuese buena idea comprar algunas aspirinas. Me miro, estaba ceniciento, más delgado que nunca, temblaba, y tenia los labios morados.  
>- ¿Dónde vamos?<br>-Ya te lo he dicho antes a Shangai. Tu viajaras en un compartimento cama y yo en uno de tercera. O eso dicen los billetes. No te voy a dejar solo.  
>-Light… no puedo más… apenas puedo respirar… mi cuerpo no me obedece…<br>-Estas agotado, deshidratado y desnutrido.  
>-No es eso solamente y lo sabes… necesito la droga, mi cuerpo la necesita. Por eso…<br>Tuvo un ataque de tos que le dejo sin respiración, hubiera caído al suelo si no le llego a sujetar. Empezó a temblar violentamente. Quede parado cuando me pidió que le consiguiera droga, no me lo podía creer. Al principio pensé que no le había iodo bien, pero lo repitió, pidiéndome solo un poquito, poca cantidad.  
>- Ni hablar, lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de ella no volver a meterte esa porquería.<br>Le mire, no era ni remotamente el chico que yo conocía, del que me había enamorado. Estaba totalmente roto por dentro, deshecho, y no sabia si podría volver a ser una sombra del que era. Me partió el alma verle así, me deje caer al suelo con el, abrazándole y empecé a llorar. No podía parar, todo lo que llevaba acumulado me salio en ese momento sin que pudiese pararlo ni evitarlo. Perdí totalmente el control. La hora me hizo reaccionar, no podíamos perder el tren. Le levante, no dejaba de repetir que la necesitaba. Al salir a la andana les vi entre la gente, buscándonos, le ajuste el sombrero de paja, aun más y rece por que no se acercase a nosotros. Colándonos entremos en el tren, por lo que vi no inspeccionaban el interior, solo los andenes. Cerré la puerta con el pestillo, se sentó.  
>-Tengo sed.<br>Le di agua y un pastelito. Quizás el dulce le ayudaría un poco. Sonrío al verlo, comiendo despacio, se apoyo en mi.

-Tardaremos tres días en llegar. Aquí estamos a salvo de momento.  
>-Gracias por… cuidar de mi. Se que no es fácil para ti.- Me dijo.<br>-No te preocupes por eso. Tu harías lo mismo.  
>Hablaba con cierta coherencia, sonreí. Después de todo, el azúcar había servido para algo.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Parecía más tranquilo. Había dormido unas horas seguidas sin interrupción y tenia hambre. Sin embargo estaba ausente, desconectado y muchas veces murmuraba incoherencias. Intente arrancarle una conversación, preguntándole sobre como ponernos en contacto con ellos.  
>-No quiero.- Contesto.- Se que esto te parecerá un locura, pero no quiero volver con ellos aun no.- En ese momento era totalmente consciente de sus palabras. - Así no.<br>- Esta bien, pero solo unos días.. Acepte.  
>El sonrío, asintiendo.<br>-Light… siento lo que te hicieron. Si no te hubiera dejado venir…  
>-No te preocupes por aquello.- No quería recordarlo. Me sentía mal, sucio solo de pensarlo. Jamás me había sentido tan humillado, me sentía como una basura.- Aquello ya paso, ahora solo tenemos que pensar en que haremos ahora.<br>- Eres muy fuerte, ¿pero cuanto crees que aguantaras así?  
>Le mire, pensando en lo que terminaba de decir. Se durmió, acurrucado en el camastro y yo salí a estirar las piernas, la cabina era muy estrecha, para una sola persona. Camine por el pasillo, dándole vueltas. Sabia a lo que se refería, algo en mi había cambiado, no me gustaba la multitud, no me gustaba que se me acercase la gente. Y sobretodo yo tampoco quería volver con ellos. Una parte de mi si, eso significaría que estábamos a salvo y que todo había terminado, pero también que tendría que explicar lo ocurrido. No me atrevía a mirar a mis padres a la cara, ni a los demás del equipo, como iba a actuar cuando supiesen<p>

la verdad sobre lo que me habían hecho. Apoye la frente en el cristal de la venta, y me puse a sollozar en silencio. No podía más. Todo era demasiado confuso y sucedía demasiado rápido.  
>- Muchacho.- Me dijo una voz.<br>Me seque las lagrimas y me gire, era un hombre joven aunque mayor que yo. De unos veinticinco veintiséis años, por su ropa toda de marca tenia dinero.  
>-¿Puedo ayudarle?- Pregunte, algo sorprendido por que hablaba un perfecto ingles.<br>-Quizás si. Estoy aburrido y quiero pasar un buen rato.- Se me estaba insinuando descaradamente. -Podrías sacar bastante dinero.  
>Al principio no entendí por que lo decía pero luego recordé que llevaba la ropa de un campesino. Sonreí tímidamente, no sabia que hacer. Necesitaba el dinero, pero no seria capaz de dejar que ese tío me tocase, no sabia como podía reaccionar si lo intentaba. Pero tenia que irme con el si quería conseguir algo. Suspire, mirando hacia la habitación de Ryuuzaki, lo haría por el. Asentí despacio, y le seguí. Sabia que aquello estaba mal, pero quería dejar de sentir.<br>Su cabina era espaciosa, había alquilado una triple a pesar que por su equipaje viajaba solo. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, el se quito la camisa y se sentó en la cama haciéndome un gesto para que me sentase a su lado. Se senté en el borde, alejándome de el. Sabia que aquello no iba a funcionar, que no podría dejar que me tocase, me tense, casi me pongo a gritar cuando me acaricio la mejilla. Le aparte de un empujón cuando me beso.  
>-No me toques. Lo siento….<br>Me levante para irme, pero me cogio del brazo y me tiro sobre la cama.  
>-¿Dónde crees que vas? No me vas a dejar así.<br>-No me toques…. Por favor…  
>El ruido de la puerta le hizo volverse, yo me senté en la cama tratando de alejarme de el. Quede parado al ver quien era. Se tambaleaba, tenia la mirada perdida de nuevo. Apenas tuve valor para susurrar su nombre.<br>-¿Quién eres tu?- Me miro-¿Un amigo tuyo?  
>-Déjale.<br>-Dos por uno. -Su sonrisa era siniestra.  
>Ryuuzaki se acerco a el y le beso, quede parado. Su mirada estaba vacía, lo único que pude hacer fue apartarme de la cama cuando le obligo a tumbarse, asombrado de cómo estaba dominando la situación y al desconocido con un simple beso. ¿Qué estaba pasando<p>

realmente? Me miro, aprecie un leve tinte rojizo en sus ojos, no eran sus ojos oscuros de siempre, pero tampoco eran los ojos de shinigami. Cada vez se tornaban más rojizos, hasta que al final, cuando aparto la vista de mi, eran totalmente rojos. Bajo por su cuello mientras que el hombre solo podía suspirar, de pronto se tenso y emitió un pequeño grito, luchando por que le soltara. No consiguió deshacerse del firme abrazo al que le sometía. Temblando incline un poco la cabeza, mi estomago dio un vuelco cuando lo vi, un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba hacia el colchón, desde donde los labios de Ryuuzaki habían horadado la piel. Sentía como succionaba suavemente su sangre. Salí corriendo de allí y me encerré en nuestra cabina, acurrucándome en el minúsculo baño. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba tan confuso que no sabia lo que sentía, por momento no sabia quien era ni donde estaba. Aquello me superaba, y si no encontraba un ancla terminaría volviéndome loco. Horas después salí, ya más calmado. Me sobresalte al encontrarme con el sentado en la cama, esperando. Me miro, sus ojos eran tan negros que dude en que lo que había visto horas antes fuese real.  
>-Light…-Murmuro de forma lastimera.- Lo siento… perdí el control…- Me dijo.<br>Me senté a su lado, algo confuso. Lloraba en silencio, y a juzgar por el estado de sus ojos, hinchados, debía llevar horas haciéndolo.  
>-¿Qué… ha pasado?<p>

-No volverá a ocurrir… de verdad… tenia sed…  
>-Me has salvado de nuevo.-Dije.- Gracias.<br>Le seque las lagrimas con cuidado, el sonrío inclinando ligeramente la cara hacia mi toque.  
>-Perdóname…<br>-¿Bebías su… sangre?- No podía seguir con la duda. Asintió, apartándose de mi. Vale, no eran locuras mías, lo que había visto había ocurrido. -¿Por… por que?  
>-Tenia sed…- Se excuso.- Perdí el control… no volverá a ocurrir.<br>-Eso ya lo has dicho…- Le corte.-Perdona… estoy asustado.  
>-Nunca te hare daño.<br>-Lo se.  
>Nos tumbemos. Aun faltaban dos largos días de viaje, y esa cabina empezaba a ahogarme. Necesitaba salir de allí, aire fresco, poner en orden mis ideas. Para centrarme empecé a pensar que haría cuando llegásemos a la ciudad. Le mire, se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Era extraño ver la cantidad de horas que dormía ahora, cuando el dormía horas cada tres días. Tenia la boca entreabierta, le costaba respirar, le toque la frente, ardía. Moje un trozo de tela que arranque de la sabana y se la puse en la frente, no tenia nada que darle que se la bajase. Dos pequeñas puntas sobresalían un poco de sus labios, con cuidado de no despertarle aparte sus labios para descubrir que era. Dos pequeños colmillos, imperceptibles a primera vista pero que podían hacer daño. Se revolvió murmurando cosas en varias lenguas, parecía una pesadilla aterradora por la forma como se revolvía, gemía y se aferraba a mi camiseta. Le acaricie la mejilla, no podía seguir haciendo eso, no podía seguir cuidando de el de esa manera, lo único que estaba haciendo era forzándonos a ambos más allá de lo que éramos capaces. Desperté solo, mire el reloj, pasada la<p>

medianoche.¿Dónde estaba? No estaba en condiciones de ponerse a deambular solo por el tren. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?  
>-Maldita sea, Ryuuzaki…<br>Me lo recorrí de punta a punta pero no le encontré. Empecé a pensar que quizás no estaba en el tren.¿ Y si se había ido? Pase por delante de la cabina del hombre de la tarde, y vi luz encendida.¿viajaba solo no? Me acerque despacio agudizando el oído, unos sollozos suaves salían del interior, los reconocí enseguida y abrí de golpe.  
>Ryuuzaki estaba en el suelo, llorando desesperadamente, el cuerpo del hombre seguí sobre la cama, pero no había duda que estaba muerto. Me arrodille a su lado y le acaricie la cabeza. Levanto la cara, tenia las mejillas rojas por la fiebre.<br>-Yo no quería hacerle daño… lo siento… de verdad… lo siento… no pude evitarlo… era demasiado fuerte…  
>- Tranquilo… Me habías asustado.<br>-Light… tengo miedo… no quiero hacer daño a nadie… pero la sed…  
>-Tranquilo, buscaremos la manera de solucionarlo juntos pero necesito respuestas.<br>-Júrame que no me odiaras… te necesito… tengo miedo que me abandones…  
>-Nunca lo hare. Confía en mi.<br>Le bese suavemente y le levante en brazos. Apenas pesaba, sonrío levemente, con tristeza. Suspiro cuando le deje en la cama, temblaba y no era de frío. Le aparte el pelo de la frente y entrelace nuestras manos.


	6. Chapter 6

-Yo… no se lo que soy. Desde que éramos pequeños podemos hacer cosas diferentes… mama tenia miedo pero nos aguantaba. -Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Era la primera vez que decía su historia a alguien. -No se quien es mi padre, nunca nos hablo de el. La primera vez que sentí esta sed, tenia tres años. Era nuestro cumpleaños. Estaba sediento.. Asustado se lo dije a mama. Ella solo se hecho a llorar y se marcho de casa. Recuerdo que me deje caer en el comedor, tenia miedo y la deseaba como no había deseado nada. Beyond se me acerco y me metió una regaña por habérselo explicado. Me dio su sangre. Cuando despertemos ella había vuelto junto con tres hombres. Nos había vendido a los que tu ya conoces. Pertenecen a una de las triadas más peligrosas. Estuvimos cinco años con ellos. Nos drogaban, me dejaban días sin beber para que fuese más manejable. Apenas nos dejaron vernos. Las drogas despiertan mi sed pero también me ayudan a controlarla. Como el azúcar. Es una parte de mi que odio… soy un monstruo… ni siquiera se si soy humano…  
>-No digas eso. Solo eres un poco especial. No te voy a dejar solo. No puedo conseguirte nada de azúcar hasta que lleguemos,¿Podrás aguantar hasta entonces?<br>Negó. Desvío la cara, sin atreverse a mirarme.  
>-Ya tengo sed de nuevo.¿ Cuando vas a empezar a preocuparte por ti?<br>Aquello me sorprendió, cuando menos lo esperaba siempre salía con algo de mi, y siempre tenia razón, aunque no venia a cuento con el momento.  
>-No quiero pensar en mi.-Dije.<br>-Jamás podrás olvidarlo, lo se por experiencia solo puedes asimilarlo, aceptarlo y dejarlo a un lado.  
>-Ahora no tengo que pensar en mi, si no en ti.<br>- Tengo hambre.  
>Le alargue un trozo de bizcocho, lo comió despacio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Yo cogi otro trozo y me tumbe a su lado. El cielo estaba nublado, amenazaba tormenta, a lo lejos se veían algunos rayos. Pronto el sonido de las gotas chocar contra el cristal era el único sonido de la habitación. Era un silencio tenso, incomodo. El miraba el techo, suspirando de vez en cuando pero en realidad no estaba allí. Era como si un miro de ladrillo impenetrable se hubiese levantado entre los dos en un momento. Nunca había sentido esa frialdad a su lado. Ni cuando éramos dos desconocidos, el siempre había sido amable conmigo, calido.<br>Suavemente le acaricie la frente apartándole al pelo. Sus ojos tenían de nuevo cierto tono rojizo, y su respiración era agitada. Sonrío levemente, algo confuso.  
>-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a aguantar? No quiero que le hagas daño a nadie, se que jamás te lo perdonarías. Pero ya no queda nada dulce.<br>-No me dejes solo. -Me pidió.- Light… no dejes que te haga daño a ti tampoco… por favor…  
>- No me vas a hacer daño. -Le bese la frente.- Intenta dormir.<br>Asintió y cerro los ojos, tardo pero consiguió dormirse.  
>El viaje había sido una tortura, después de esa noche que habíamos hablado no había vuelto a estar centrado ni una sola vez. Ya no podía más si le escuchaba suplicarme una vez más un poco de droga o de sangre, terminaría por dársela. Iba de lado, le senté en un banco para preguntar por algún hostal, pero sin perderle de vista. Estaba pálido, luchaba contra si mismo, se mordió el dorso de su mano cuando no pudo más. Me senté a su lado y le abrace.<br>-Light… por favor… no puedo más… lo necesito…- Me suplico.- Solo un poquito.  
>-No me lo pidas más… no lo hagas… tienes que salir de todo eso…<br>-¿Qué cojones le has hecho a mi hermano desgraciado?- Dijo una voz a mi espalda.  
>Me gire.<br>-Beyond… estas vivo.  
>-Estas en el limite.<br>Me lo arranco de los brazos y lo saco fuera, fui tras el, por un lado tenia la esperanza que le ayudase, pero tampoco me fiaba de el. Le seguí hasta un hostal, le dejo en la cama.  
>-Beyond… -Gimió.<br>-Ya lo se.- Le acaricio la mejilla.- Tranquilo. Aguanta un poco.  
>-No puedo más…<br>-Tu pijo de mierda, ven aquí.- Me llamo.  
>-Me llamo Light.- Proteste pero le obedecí.<br>-Cierra la boca, gilipollas y escúchame. Voy a salir un rato, por la cuenta que te trae no le dejaras empeorar.  
>-¿Cómo lo hago?<br>-Ves dándole unas gotas de tu sangre. Pero ten cuidado si no quieres terminar seco. Aunque bien pensado, no seria mala idea.  
>Sin decir nada más se marcho dando un portazo. Me senté junto a el en la cama, le acaricie la mejilla.<br>-Light… ten cuidado… con el… es peligroso… no… le lleves la contraria…  
>-Tranquilo, estaré bien.<br>Me hice un pequeño corte en un dedo y deje caer unas gotas, nada mas tocaron sus labios se tenso, se los lamió.  
>-No… aléjate de mi… eres demasiado tenta… dor…<br>-Shh…  
>Un portazo me indico que Beyond había vuelto, saco algo del bolsillo y lo dejo sobre la mesita. Droga.<br>-Mmm…  
>-Ya casi esta. Ahora te lo doy.- Le dijo.- Tu acércame esa vela. -Me ordeno.<br>Obedecí, quería rebelarme al ver lo que hacia, pero estaba confuso. ¿Y si era lo que le necesitaba?¿ Y si yo lo único que había hecho era empeorarle con mis negativas? Se la inyecto en el brazo, Ryuuzaki gimió, tensándose. Sus pupilas se agrandaron por efecto del chute, y perdió la noción de donde estaba.  
>-Tengo sed…<br>-Ya. Pero tendrás que esperar un poco a que te haga efecto ahora dejarías seco a cualquiera y no quiero tener que soportarte lloriqueando durante horas.- Le dijo. Se volvio haci mi. Eres un perfecto gilipollas ¿ lo sabias niñato?¿ Que pretendías, matarle?  
>-No… No sabia que hacer…- Me justifique. Me sentía como una mierda.<br>-Imbecil.  
>-Lo siento…<br>-No te pongas a lloriquear tu también en plan nena y quítate la camiseta. No me mires así, ya que ha sido culpa tuya tu lo arreglaras. No dejare que te mate, aunque me gustaría.  
>Me obligo a tumbarme a su lado. Ryuuzaki se inclino hacia mi, apoyándose sobre mi pecho, estaba débil, temblaba, pero estaba tan colocado que no tenia ni idea de quien era yo. En ese momento estaba totalmente a merced de Beyond. Mi vida estaba en sus manos. Ni se me paso por la cabeza apartarme o intentar alejarle, si lo necesitaba, haría lo que fuese por ayudar. Tenia miedo, pero intente relajarme, gemí cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, después un dolor agudo pero momentáneo.<br>Hacia cosquillas, sentía su respiración tranquila, le pase un brazo por la espalda, acariciándole suavemente el pelo, era un momento muy intimo. Empezaba a estar mareado por la sangre perdida, peo ni se me paso por la cabeza pedirle que parase. Beyond le aparto de mi con violencia.  
>-Quiero más…-Protesto.<br>-No. ¿Quieres morir o que cojones te pasa?- Me miro.  
>Me aleje de ellos, caí al suelo desmayándome. Desperté en la cama, me ponían un paño húmedo en la frente, me maree al abrir los ojos.<br>-Ryuuzaki…- Murmure.  
>-No te muevas.- Me dijo.- Has perdido mucha sangre. Lo siento mucho Light.<br>-No te preocupes…-Me senté despacio. Estaba muy mareado.- ¿Y tu hermano?  
>-No esta. No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Si no me hubiera apartado te habría matado.<br>-No me importa… Beyond tiene razón, te he llevado al limite al negarme.  
>-No hagas eso. Es su especialidad. Hacerte sentir culpable para utilizarte a su antojo. Hiciste lo correcto. Soy yo quien debe controlarlo, enfrentarme a ello, no rendirme al deseo.<br>-No quiero que sufras…  
>Me abrazo. Temblaba ligeramente, antes de poder evitarlo me aparte.<br>-No te voy a hacer daño.- Me dijo.  
>-No es eso… es que… me da miedo que me toquen…<br>-Lo entiendo. Confía en mi.  
>-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?<br>-De momento.  
>Me pregunte que quería decir, pero me enseño el brazo, tenia varias marcas, lo había hecho más de una vez mientras yo estaba inconsciente.<br>-¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Antes no lo hacias. No te vi nunca drogado ni con sed mientras estaba encadenado a ti.  
>-Por el azúcar. Comía todo el tiempo…- Sacudió la cabeza apretando los puños.<br>-¿Te encuentras bien?  
>-Yo…<br>Cayo sobre mi revolviéndose, se sujete con toda la fuerza que pude, si se golpeaba con algo se haría daño. Se puso a gritar que quemaba, que le ardía. De pronto se tenso y perdió el conocimiento. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Minutos después gimió y entreabrió los ojos.  
>-¿Te encuentras bien? -Le pregunte.<br>-Tengo sed… solo unas gotas…- Me pidió.  
>Me hice un pequeño corte en la mano, suficiente para que me sangrara un poco y se lo di. Repaso la herida con la lengua. Gemí, dolía. Se sentó a mi lado y se apoyo en mi. Estaba perdido, nunca le había visto tan confuso.<br>-¿Mejor?  
>-Gracias. Nadie haría lo que tu estas haciendo.<br>-No hago nada.  
>-Tienes que comer.<br>-Luego. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?  
>-Un incendio… aquí hace tiempo… una chica murió… Estaré bien… tu me calmas más de lo que imaginas. -Sonrío.<br>Hacia días que no le veía esa sonrisa, tan sincera.


End file.
